1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image formation condition setting method, and an image formation condition setting program stored on a computer readable recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for setting a process condition for allowing any of a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to a network to form an image, an image formation condition setting method, and an image formation condition setting program stored on a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a plurality of image forming apparatuses are commonly connected to a network. In this manner, users need to designate an apparatus for forming an image from a plurality of image forming apparatuses and set an image formation condition for forming an image. Therefore, users need to know in advance the function held by each of a plurality of image forming apparatuses.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-203077 discloses a system selecting an optimum image forming apparatus from a plurality of image forming apparatuses when the user sets an image formation condition and allowing the selected image forming apparatus to form an image. However, if the functions of each of a plurality of image forming apparatuses are partially different, a window for setting an image formation condition must be provided with an item for setting a process condition for the function held by at least one or more image forming apparatuses. Therefore, the window for setting an image formation condition inevitably includes many items, thereby complicating the setting operation.